United Federation Armed Forces
The United Federation Armed Forces (UFAF; Japanese: ユナイテッド・フェデレーション軍事力, Yunaiteddo federēshon Gunji-ryoku, UFAF), are a faction featured in Turn Point Black Pegasus and Turn Point Eye Darkness. They are the unified armed forces of the United Federation that serves as an international peacekeeping force and national invasion deterrence against all threats to the Federation internally and externally. This unified institution consists of sea, land, and air elements referred to as the Federation Navy (FN), Federation Army (FA), and Federation Air Force (FAF). Personnel may belong to either the Regular Force or the Reserve Force, which has three sub-components: the Primary Reserve, Supplementary Reserve, Cadet Reserve. Under the United Defence Act, the United Federation Armed Forces are an entity separate and distinct from the Department of National Defence (the federal government department responsible for administration and formation of defence policy), which also exists as the civilian executive branch for the Forces. The Commander-in-Chief of the United Federation Armed Forces is the elected Chancellor of the United Federation, TBA. The United Federation Armed Forces is led by the Chief of the Combined Defence Staffs, who is advised and assisted by the Armed Forces Council. History The UFAF was conceived in an instant once the Amalgamation Act of the newly founded United Federation was signed. In its very first few months the UFAF was theoretically composed of all service-members and equipment that had belonged to the former federal militaries of their 134 member states however only a small fraction of these units were immediately placed under the command of the newly formed United Federation Department of Defence. Much of their infrastructure and organizational techniques were carried over from their predecessor; the Peacekeeping Forces of the United Nations. What made the United Federation Armed Forces members distinct from their peacekeeping counterparts was their use of proper camouflaged uniforms parts such as trading away their blue berets, helmets, and body armour for environmentally appropriate coloured uniforms parts however they continue to maintain the brass globe badge worn on all of their headdresses. It wasn't until the early 2050s that the Armed Forces were steadily taking on more complicated roles in protecting and helping to build the nation as a whole. Even after Amalgamation and release of the United Federation's official constitution the UFAF continued to face manpower and resource shortages which soured relations between the UFAF and the government of the Armed Forces. In conjunction to the sub par performance of the UFAF, it must be noted that the armed forces of the United Federation had one of the highest work related suicide rates of any other country during its existence where multiple service-members would be neglected after years of suffering from a form of combat related injury known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and certain members would be cheated out of proper work compensation due to economic mismanagement on behalf of the federal government of the Untied Federation. Composition Command Structure Regional Command Units Regular Force Reserve Force Cadet Force Federation Navy Federation Navy Federation Army Federation Army Federation Air Force Federation Air Force Recruitment Since the United Federation was not officially under a wartime status, their retention and recruitment policies were extremely restricted having been known to take in around 60% of the total amount applicants in a given year. The initial phase of recruitment required all applicants to submit to multiple IQ and medical, and mental tests as well as a generic job interview set up in an office style environment. In the second phase of evaluations, applicants would be divided into their respective streams; those wishing to enter the Armed Forces as a non-commissioned member and those choosing to become officers which under certain circumstances may require them to take additional IQ tests. Membership does not discriminate sex, gender, or race as groups of multiple ethnic background are seen as part of the military's ranks and fields. For those wishing to enter the forces as a commissioned member, once their application is approved by the National Defence Headquarters in Canberra they will be shipped to one of the many Military Leader & Recruit Training Centres around the United Federation for their. Officers will initially go through the same process however their training session will be elongated to accommodate intervals of academic training which they will work towards receiving a Bachelor's Degree in a related field of work at one the UFAF's sponsored Universities. If an officer applicant already possesses a credited degree they will continue their standard military training will being their postings once they have graduated from the Officer Training Program. Public Relations Infrastructure Special Projects & Divisions Rank Insignias of the United Federation Armed Forces Trivia